


2020 Christmas

by MeCrossYou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas fic, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, gross fluff, like.... FLUFF, pretend they're celebrating christmas like the western world does, the most important thing - NO MISUNDERSTANDINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/pseuds/MeCrossYou
Summary: A fluffy Christmas themed Bokuaka fic.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	2020 Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromthefarshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/gifts).



> Happy birthday [fromthefarshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore)

“Akaashi, I’m home!” Bokuto yells, stepping out of his shoes. He shakes his head, last droplets of rain falling down everywhere. He takes off mask and almost runs excitedly to the kitchen where he can hear Akaashi cooking something. His face breaks into a huge smile upon seeing his boyfriend silently humming Christmas tunes while chopping carrots. 

Akaashi turns and smiles. Bokuto forgets to breathe. He’ll never tire how beautiful the other boy is. Akaashi’s been working remotely from home, but he has never failed to dress up properly for work, comb his hair and look as presentably as he could. His work has always let him dress casually, but Akaashi didn’t feel too comfortable with it, always dressing in clean, more of a smart-casual style clothes. Dark skinny jeans are hanging quite low on his hips, white shirt untucked and sleeves rolled to his elbows. He must have paired with the dark blue blazer resting neatly on the back of a kitchen chair. 

He looks hot. Bokuto stands for a moment, mouth slightly open, just staring. Akaashi must realize the effect he has on Bokuto, even after all this time, because his smile turns into a slight grin, eyes challenging. Bokuto quickly strides to his boyfriend, leaning close to his lips intending to kiss him, but Akaashi’s hands on his chest stop him. Bokuto huffs unhappily, making Akaashi chuckle.

“Did you wash your hands?” Akaashi asks, breath hot on Bokuto’s lips. Bokuto shivers. He wants to lie, say yes so that Akaashi lets him kiss him now, but he knows better. 

“Fine, I’ll be right back,” Bokuto sighs dramatically, turning to the bathroom.

Akaashi laughs, “At least 20 seconds. And sanitize!” He shouts to Bokuto and continues chopping vegetables.

Bokuto doesn’t hurry with his task, washing his hands carefully and sanitizing them diligently. He knows Akaashi has always been a bit of neat freak. His germs related anxiety has worsened significantly this past year. He’s been making Bokuto sanitize everything he touched without washing his hands, always making sure both of them had fresh masks and attentively following all the precautions and safety guidelines. Bokuto loves how Akaashi cares for them both.

He dries his hands and returns to the kitchen. Akaashi has moved to the stove, stirring a pot. Bokuto’s insides fill with warmth at the domestic sight. He moves behind Akaashi, wrapping his hands around his waist. Akaashi’s hair smells clean, but it has never had a distinct smell, no shampoo or conditioner smell seemingly being able to stick to his hair for long. He just smells like Akaashi. Like home. Like love. Bokuto takes a deep breath. 

Akaashi turns to him, smiling. Stepping slightly further from the stove, he puts his hands around Bokuto’s neck, reaching for his lips. They kiss deep and slow, like they have all the time in the world. They do. Bokuto runs his hands down Akaashi’s back. 

“You didn’t change your clothes after work,” he whispers. A statement, not a question.

Akaashi blushes slightly, looking down. “I didn’t know when you’ll be back and I was just…” he looks back at the heaps of food on the counter, “too excited to start.” 

Bokuto chuckles, hugging his boyfriend tight. “Merry Christmas Eve,” he whispers into Akaashi’s neck. “I’ll help you.”

Together they finish all the cooking, even though not as quickly as they should, because Akaashi keeps giggling at Bokuto’s jokes and Bokuto keeps kissing him. 

At the end, there’s a lot of food, way too much, actually. Akaashi has been very upset that he wouldn’t be able to visit his family for the holidays and have a traditional celebration, so Bokuto has offered a solution. They’ll make all of their favourite holiday dishes and have a Christmas week instead. Akaashi wasn’t on board at first, mumbling something about wasting food and time, but Bokuto pointed out that it won’t actually be a waste if they eat the food for the whole week and nothing else. After a little coaxing Akaashi conceded and they’re setting the table for two with the amount of food for ten. It’s their first Christmas totally alone and even though Bokuto knows Akaashi is as excited for that as he is, he also knows how much family holidays mean to Akaashi. So he can complain all he wants, Bokuto knows Akaashi needs this. He knows him body and soul. Warmth spreads over his body once again. Maybe it’s the holiday mood, but most likely the reason is the same as always. It’s Akaashi. 

Their flat is decorated chaotically. It’s obvious which parts are done by Akaashi, neat, stylish and purposeful. And then there’s parts where it seems glitter has manifested into a living monster and wrecked particular spots. There’s the beautiful, neat windowsill decoration consisting of a large vase filled with green and red baubles and LED lights string. It’s surrounded by a couple of Christmas reindeer wearing red scarfs. That’s the creative, stylish work of Akaashi’s imagination. And then there’s their bedframe. Various shiny tinsel garlands are skewed across, illuminated by at least three different coloured LED lights. Bokuto thought the spaces in between tinsel didn’t look Christmassy enough, so he glued glittery snowflakes in each spot. Akaashi’s been horrified. Apparently, those stickers don’t come off easily. Akaashi’s been mad at Bokuto for hours after that. 

They’re sitting on the couch, legs tangled, heads resting on either side of the couch’s armrests. Bokuto thinks he’s dying.

“It’s what holidays are about, right?” Akaashi asks sleepily. “Stuffing yourself with food and getting drunk on hot wine.”

“Mhm… You go heat the wine, then,” Bokuto says, yawning. He gets kicked in the shin mid-yawn and chokes slightly on air.

There’s a Christmas movie playing on the TV. Neither of them are watching it, too full of food to concentrate on anything. 

“You do it.” Akaashi whines, attempting to kick Bokuto again, but giving up midway, sighing like it’s not worth the energy.

Bokuto smiles. “We’ll both go.” 

Half an hour later they are waiting for the wine to heat in the kitchen, holding each other tightly. 

“Are you excited for the presents tomorrow?” Akashi whispers his question into Bokuto’s neck.

“Nah…” Bokuto lies. “I got the best present ever right here,” he teases, poking Akaashi in the ribcage. 

Akaashi oofs, pulling back and rolling his eyes, “That was horrible, oh my god, take it back immediately.” But he’s laughing, happy and bright and Bokuto leans in to kiss him. Yeah, Christmas isn’t all that bad this year. 

**Author's Note:**

> and happy holidays!


End file.
